What An Odd Pair
by xxLemmiexx
Summary: Juvy AU. One shot. Slash. Bobby/John. Bobby meets John at a Juvy center. They run away together.


As horrible as some people make it sound, Juvy wasn't really all that bad. Sure, it had its downs. The food was horrendous, the beds creaky and spotted with suspicious stains, the big beefy kids that pounded on anyone who even so much as looked at them the wrong way. But it had it's ups. The peace and solitude of being alone, not being pestered by a family who cared just a tad too much. I was to be assigned a roommate today, so I hope it's someone who keeps to themselves. Nothing irks me more than an annoying, bubbly girl who just smelled of fake. I just want to give them a strong knock on the head. Sort of a, 'Wake up!'.

"Bobby?" Came a voice from behind my door. I cleared my throat to let them know I was here. "Bobby, your new roommate's arrived. He's- ahem, he's right here, if you'd just open the door." Rolling my eyes, I walked to open the door. Margaret stood there, a tiny old woman in charge of rooms and whatnot, with a boy. Well, man, I should say. Marg sent a smile my way, and I returned the gesture. She was sweet, Margaret. I have no idea why she'd want to work at a juvenile delinquent institute. The guy pushed right past me, throwing his stuff on my bed. A muscle in my cheek twitched. Marg took notice and leaned in close to whisper, "Got a bit of a temper, that one. But I'm sure you can handle him." I nodded my head in thanks, and she sent a smile my way once more before departing.

Closing the door behind me, and I walked over to my bed and pushed his stuff right off. He whipped around, having been fiddling with a drawer, and shot me an angry look. "The hell you do that for?" I gave him an impatient look.

"This," I pointed to my bed, "is my bed. That," pointing to his bed, "is yours. Don't put your shit on my bed and I won't put mine on yours. Stay to your side of the room. Keep your stuff away from me. And I'd rather you didn't speak to me at all, actually, if you'd be so kind." He stared at me for a moment, before bursting out in laughter.

"You're funny. Now that I've had a good laugh, let's get some stuff straight. _You _don't tell me what to do. 'Kay? The attitude is cute, I admit, but you can't seriously think I'm going to just go along with what you say." His tone mocking.

"I had _hoped _you weren't going to be a pain in the ass. Apparently, I've done something wrong in a past life, to deserve something like this," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Could you just, keep your stuff off my bed, please? That's all I ask." New guy grinned at me. Holding out his hand, he announced,

"The name's John." I shook his hand, cautiously. Don't know what you can catch from shaking a stranger's hand. Apparently he took notice of my unnaturally cold skin and asked, "Mutant?" I nodded. "What's your mutation?"

"I can freeze things. You?" He stuck his hand down the front of his pants. Before I could ask what the fuck he was doing, his hand reappeared, holding a lighter. He smirked when I rolled my eyes, and promptly set his hand on fire. I watched at the flames licked at his hand, but he was unharmed. "You're a pyro." I breathed. He nodded.

"Fire and ice. What an odd pair we make, huh, Frosty?" I shoved him lightly. Sitting down on my bed, I looked up at John.

"So what are you in for?" He shrugged nonchalantly, taking a seat next to me.

"Blew up some guy's house. You?"

"Froze the road. Caused a major car crash on the highway." He laughed. "You think they'd know better than to room two mutants together." John gave me a bored look.

"Don't they realize that we'll just team up and cause even _more _issues? Dumbasses." A shy smile inched it's way onto my face.

"You want to be my friend?" The pyro gave me an incredulous look.

"No shit I want to be your friend. We're going to kick _ass _together! So glad I blew up that dick's house. Totally worth it." I laughed softly.

"Well.. what the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go freeze some shit and blow up concrete walls! I'm getting the hell out of here. You with?" John was offering me a way out of this hell hole. He was offering me an out and I'm hesitating.

"But.. where will we go?" Ah, there's the me I know. Always logical. Always thinking ahead. Always crushing on the bad boy.

"Anywhere!" John exclaimed. "Anywhere we want. My parents don't want me. I'm free to go wherever the fuck I want. So are you coming with me or not?" My parents didn't want me either. Said I was an embarrassment. Said that me being a mutant was ruining their lives, that I was a danger to them.

And here's John. Brave, rash John who I met just minutes ago, offering me friendship and a way out of this mess. And I'll be damned if I was going to pass that up. I took that hand that John was holding out to me, and pulled myself up.

"Pack all you can. But not too much, we need to be able to get away fast, run for a while. Bring only the necessary." I didn't need much.

A change of clothes, toothbrush, deodorant, and my new companion, John. Looking back at him, I said, "Let's go."

And we were off. Running down the corridors, outside, through startled Juvy kids and past the concrete wall that held us in. We were being chased. That I knew. Past trees. Bushes. Streams. Houses. Various animals. Cars. And when we could no longer hear them behind us, we stopped to rest. John was panting harshly, clutching at his chest, trying to get as much air in his lungs as he could. He was sweating, as it was July and we just ran miles without stopping.

Reaching out, I touched his forehead, hoping to lower his temperature to a normal level. And it did. After a moment, his skin returned to it's natural peach color, and he was breathing evenly. "Thanks." He smiled at me. I felt my cheeks color.

"No problem." I mumbled. He looked around. We were surrounded by trees, not a road in sight. "Fantastic," I muttered. "Now that we're out, what do we do?" A sly smirk adorned John's rather attractive face, and he stepped towards me.

"First," He breathed. "we do this." And with that, he took my face in his hands and kissed me. Soft and sweet. When he pulled back, his cheeks were flushed, and I knew mine were too.

"What was that for?" I asked. He grinned.

"That's just a taste of what awaits later on."

**Now guys, I know this sucked. It wasn't even supposed to be a Bobby/John fic. But, that's what it ended up being. Reviews are nice, though this story really doesn't deserve any. **


End file.
